Episode 10
！サイバース |romaji = Shōgeki! Saibāsu Shōshitsu |season = 1 |episode number = 10 |air date = July 19, 2017 TBA |opening = With the Wind |ending = Believe In Magic |screenplay = Shin Yoshida |director = Kimiharu Muto |animation director = Tsukasa Sunaga |episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 1) |previous = Episode 9 |next = Episode 11|english Title = Eye of the storm}} Eye of the storm '''or known as '''Impact! Cyberse Extermination in the Japanese version, is the tenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It will air in Japan on July 19, 2017. It will air in Canada on September 30, 2018. Synopsis Due to Revolver's brutal assault, Playmaker is now on the defensive. Playmaker then uses Storm Access to obtain a card in order to turn things around. However, due to Revolver's tactics, the stage of their battle has moved to the inside of the Data Storm... Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Revolver Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 3: Revolver "Topologic Bomber Dragon" destroyed "Decode Talker" by battle, with the latter's effect activating, which would inflict damage to Playmaker equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster. As an effect is activated that would inflict damage was activated, Playmaker activates his face-down "Link Restart", which negates the effect. Playmaker activates the other effect of "Link Restart" in his GY, excluding it to Special Summon a Link Monster from his GY. Playmaker Special Summons "Decode Talker". During the End Phase, the effect of "Dragonoid Generator" activates, Special Summoning "Dragonoid Tokens" to Playmaker's field equal to the number of "Dragonoid Tokens" Summoned by Revolver this turn. A Dragonoid Token is Special Summoned in Attack Position (0/0). Turn 4: Playmaker Playmaker activates his Skill "Storm Access", which allows him to randomly access a card from a Data Storm when his LP is 1000 or less. Playmaker obtains "Firewall Dragon" and adds it to his Extra Deck. Revolver activates his face-down "Remote Reborn", to Special Summon a monster from his GY to a Main Monster Zone that a Link Monster Revolver controls is pointing to. Revolver Special Summons "Condenser Death Stalker" to the top next to link of "Topologic Bomber Dragon". As a monster was Special Summoned to the Link Point of a Link Monster while it is on the field, the effect of "Topologic Bomber Dragon" activates, destroying all monsters in the Main Monster Zones. The "Dragonoid Token", "Decode Talker", and "Condenser Death Stalker" are destroyed. As "Condenser Death Stalker" was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the GY, its effect activates inflicting 800 damage to both players (Playmaker: 300 → 0 LP; Revolver: 100 → 0 LP). Playmaker vs. Revolver vs. Revolver.]] The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. Turn 1: Revolver Revolver activates "Skyfire Prison", increasing the DEF of Dragon-Type monsters he controls by 300. Both players can only Link Summon Link Monsters if their Link number is equal to or greater than the Link Monster on the field with the highest Link number, only Link Monsters can attack, and "Skyfire Prison" cannot be destroyed by other card effects. Revolver Normal Summons "Sniffing Dragon" (800/400). He activates its effect, allowing him to add another copy of "Sniffing Dragon" from his Deck to his hand. Revolver activates "Quick Revolve", Special Summoning a "varrett" monster from his Deck. He Special Summons "Magnavarrett Dragon" (1800/1200). Revolver uses "Sniffing Dragon" and "Magnavarrett Dragon" to Link Summon "Twin Triangle Dragon" (ATK 1200, Link-2). As a Dragon Link Monster was Special Summoned, Revolver activates the effect of "Beltlink Wall Dragon" in his hand, Special Summoning it in Defense Position (0/2100 → 2400). As "Wall Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, which lets it gain two Wall Counters. The other effect of "Wall Dragon" prevents both players from Summoning Link Monsters whose Link number is higher than the number of Wall Counters "Wall Dragon" has. Turn 2: Playmaker " summoned.]] During the Standby Phase, "Wall Dragon" gains a Wall Counter ("Wall Dragon": 2 → 3). As Playmaker controls no monsters, he Special Summons "Linkslayer" (2000/600) by its own effect. As Playmaker controls a Cyberse monster, he Special Summons "Backup Secretary" (1200/800) by its own effect. Playmaker Normal Summons "Stack Reviver" (100/600). Playmaker uses "Backup Secretary", "Linkslayer", and "Stack Reviver" to Link Summon "Encode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↑↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Stack Reviver" was used as a Link Material for a Link Summon, Playmaker activates its effect to Special Summon a monster that was used for the Link Summon from his GY. Playmaker Special Summons "Backup Secretary" (1200/800) in Defense Position. "Encode Talker" attacks "Twin Triangle Dragon", but the effect of "Wall Dragon" prevents Playmaker from attacking monsters except "Wall Dragon" (Playmaker: 4000 → 3900 LP). As Playmaker took battle damage, he activates the effect of "Interrupt Resistance" in his his hand, Special Summoning it in Defense Position and increasing its ATK by the battle damage he took ("Interrupt Resistance": 0 → 100/2100). Playmaker activates "Cyberse Cache", allowing him to draw two cards as he controls a Cyberse monster whose current ATK is different from its original ATK. Playmaker Sets a card. Turn 3: Revolver " Link Summoned.]] During the Standby Phase, "Wall Dragon" gains a Wall Counter ("Wall Dragon": 3 → 4). Revolver Normal Summons "Autovarrett Dragon". Revolver uses the Link-2 "Twin Triangle Dragon" and "Autovarrett Dragon" to Link Summon "Three Burst Shot Dragon" (2400/LINK-3/↑←↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. As Revolver Link Summoned a monster whose Link number is less than the Wall Counters "Wall Dragon" has, the effect of "Wall Dragon" activates, removing two Wall Counters from itself ("Wall Dragon": 4 → 2). "Three Burst Shot Dragon" attacks "Backup Secretary". As a monster that "Encode Talker" is pointing to is battling a monster with higher ATK, Playmaker activates the effect of "Encode Talker", preventing "Backup Secretary" from being destroyed by battle, and reducing the battle damage to 0. As Playmaker activated an effect during the Battle Step when "Three Burst Shot Dragon" is battling, Revolver activates its effect to negate that effect. As his Defense Position monster is being attacked, Playmaker activates the effect of "Interrupt Resistance", allowing him make the attacked monster's DEF become equal to the DEF of "Interrupt Resistance" and prevent its destruction by battle ("Backup Secretary": 1200/800 → 2100). The effect of "Three Burst Shot Dragon" inflict piercing battle damage (Playmaker: 3900 → 3600 LP). Turn 4: Playmaker " activates.]] During the Standby Phase, "Wall Dragon" gains a Wall Counter ("Wall Dragon": 2 → 3). Playmaker Normal Summons "Balancer Lord" (1700/1200). Playmaker uses "Balancer Lord", "Interrupt Resistance", and "Backup Secretary" to Link Summon "Decode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↙↑↘) to the bottom Link Point of "Encode Talker". "Decode Talker" gains 500 ATK for each monster linked to it ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 2800). Revolver activates the effect of "Skyfire Prison", which negates the effects of Cyberse monsters in each player's hand, field, and GY, prevents them from attacking or being targeted by attacks or card effects, and any attacks on players who control only Cyberse monsters become direct attacks. Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Playmaker / Yusaku Fujiki Revolver Data Storm Characters in Order of Appearance Cast References http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/program/detail/201707/23144_201707191825.html Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 1